Hijo De La Luna - ONE-SHOT - Jelsa
by Nnia01
Summary: Seguramente has escuchado la canción "Hijo De La Luna" y también de seguro te sabes la historia , ¿oh no? , bueno aquí te la contare de nuevo pero a mi manera. ONE-SHOT jelsa. Nota: One-Shot inspirado en el video "Elsa & Jack Frost - Son of the moon (ft. Anna & Hans)" by: DellEugenio y escuchar la canción "Hijo de la luna" por Belle Perez.


**Hola :) Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo y vengo con mi primer ONE-SHOT :3 siempre había querido hacer uno pero no sabia sobre que hacerlo y enrones estaba viendo un video en YouTube que se llama: **Elsa &amp; Jack Frost - Son of the moon (ft. Anna &amp; Hans) **, este video lo hizo ****DellEugenio**** visiten su canal suscríbanse den like y también al video que es muy muy genial por que fue lo suficiente para que me inspirara xD y bueno como ya verán en el titulo la famosa canción "Hijo de la luna" pues cuenta una historia pero esta vez lo hare un poco a mi manera y cambiare algunas cosas y bueno espero les guste.**

**Hijo** **De La Luna – ONE-SHOT – Jelsa.**

\- Vamos regresa a la cama. - Una joven madre llamada Rapunzel se encontraba correteando a su pequeño por toda la habitacion , pues este evitaba el hecho de ir a dormir.

\- ¡Vamos tienes que ir a dormir!

La joven madre vio que su pequeño paro de correr para apreciar a la grande luna llena que brillaba y entraba por su ventana.

\- ¡Mama mira! , la luna se ve muy linda , y esta muy muy brillante. - el pequeño se sento en el suelo para contemplarla mas tranquilamente.

\- De seguro ah de estar muy feliz. - el pequeño volteo a su madre extrañado , y esta lo volteo a ver con una sonrisa. - ¿No has escuchado la leyenda?

\- mm...pues no se de que leyenda hablas papa y tu me cuentan muchas historias , asi que... ¿me la contaras?

\- Si , pero solo si me prometes que al terminar de contartela te vayas a dormir.

\- Si , lo prometo.

\- Bien – Rapunzel acomodo un poco las sabanas de la cama de su hijo y se sento , este solo se giro un poco para ver a su madre de frente y prestarle atencion , y esta seguido de eso , empezo a hablar.

\- Cuenta una leyenda...que una mujer gitana cuyo nombre era Anna , conjuro a la luna... y mientras hacia esto , llorando y llorando le pedia , encontrar a un hombre que la amara como era , y que pudieran formar una familia , juntos , se la paso haciendo esto una y otra vez hasta que amanecio , despues de esperar por un largo tiempo , la luna (Elsa) por fin hablo diciendo:

\- Bien , tendras a tu hombre.

\- ¡Oh , muchas gracias por escu...- fue interrumpida por la luna.

\- Si , pero a cambio quiero a su primer hijo.

\- ...Deacuerdo , Gracias. - la gitana se fue aliviada a su hogar , ya con una respuesta muy segura de parte de la luna , la intencion de ambas mujeres era el ya no estar solas , la gitana, encontrar a un hombre que fuera su esposo y la amara , el de la luna era de tener a su primer hijo , ¿pero en verdad esas eran las intenciones de la luna? Oh era otra cosa...¿que aria la luna con un niño humano?.

Paso el tiempo y efectivamente , Anna encontro a un hombre llamado Hans , quien la queria muchisimo , se casaron y al poco tiempo Anna estaba embarazada , la luna esperaba el naciemiento de aquel pequeño ( Jack), al igual que su madre , pero paso algo extraño para el padre de el bebe , cuando el bebe nacio su piel era tan blanca como la nieve , al igual su cabello , blanco , y de ojos grises , pero... ¿como iba a nacer un bebe con todas esas caracteristicas si su padres no tenian nada igual? , entonces cuando el padre entro a la habitacion y vio al bebe , salio muy enojado y fue hacia otra habitacion a pensar un poco.

En un par de horas Anna ya podia levantarse y caminar un poco aun que seguia algo debil y mareada , pero aprovecho sus fuerzas para ir con Hans , ¿por que abia salido tan enojado de la habitacion?.

Lo busco por todas partes , hasta que lo vio sentado en una silla con las manos en su cabeza y escondiendo su cara mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Hola...¿que pasa? - Anna se acerco para poner la mano sobre el hombro de su marido pero este la evito.

\- ¿Crees que no me daria cuenta y mas cuando naciera ese niño? - le pregunto con un tono molesto.

\- ¿de que me estas hablando? - le pregunto muy sorprendida , este levanto la cara y la miro enojado.

\- ¡De que ese bebe no es mio! - le grito mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

\- p-pero...c-claro que...- le decia con temor , pues jamas le abia hablado de esa forma.

\- ¡No mientas! - Anna solo bajo su cabeza muy confundida. - Me engañaste , y eso no te lo voy a perdonar.

\- no yo te puedo...- el cuarto entro en un profundo silencio , Hans la abia golpeado y no le importo el hecho de que esta estuviera algo debil , Anna tomo pocas de sus fuerzas y trato de explicarle y empezo una gran discucion , pero en eso un objeto no previsto daño a uno de los dos , abia un cuchillo enterrado en el estomago de Anna , Hans solo saco el cuchillo y lo tiro en el suelo y Anna inmediatamente por no aguntar el dolor cayo en el suelo , Despues Hans salio del lugar y fue por el niño , agarro una pequeña lampara un abrigo y salio hacia las montañas mas lejanas de el pueblo , llegando a lo mas profundo dejo al niño y se fue.

La luna quien observo todo lo sucedido bajo y tomo al pequeño y se lo llevo con ella , mientras este crecia fue cuidado y amado por la luna , pero este en vez de ir la viendo como su "madre" termino enamorandose , a una cierta edad le confeso sus sentimientos los cales fueron correspondidos por que la luna tambien lo amaba , despues estos se quedaron juntos y gracias a los dones que tenia la luna pudo hacerlo inmortal igual que ella , tiempo despues la luna tendria a su primer hijo y en estos momentos en el que ella (Elsa – Luna) le daba la noticia a el (Jack) se ponia muy feliz , entonces pasaba algo muy especial , abia luna llena y daba un gran brillo pero abia dias en el que el se sentia algo triste por la historia de su madre y era entonces cuando la luna se menguaba para "arrullarlo" y pues ahora se dice que cuando la luna se pone en alguna de esas dos formas es por que el esta feliz oh triste.

-Oh...

\- Y esa es la leyenda mi pequeño principe.

\- ...entonces si que ah de estar feliz. - le dijo a su madre mientras este se levantaba y volteaba para ver la luna.

\- Si...y es hora de que cumplas tu promesa.

\- ¡No! , ¿otra historia?. - le preguntaba con un puchero a su madre.

\- mm... mañana. - le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo cargaba y lo colocaba en su cama.

\- ¡Hay! , esta bien.

\- Descansa mi pequeño principe azul. - Rapunzel le dio un beso en la frente a su hijo le puso la cobija encima y salio de la habitacion apagando la luz.

Tonto el que no entienda...

Fin.

**Bueno espero les aiga gustado este pequeño ONE-SHOT jeje y no olviden dejar Review para poder ver que tal les parecio y que tal lo hice :) y en que puedo mejorar jeje y también no olviden darle alguna pasada a mis fics por si alguna les llama la atención y quieren leerla :D bueno muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :D adiós!**

**-Nnia01**


End file.
